Musicothérapie
by SwanMills13
Summary: "Emma Swan est âgée de 19 ans. Orpheline, son quotidien est bouleversé lorsqu'elle rencontre Regina Mills, âgée de 32 ans. Elles se rencontrent dans un train. Pour Emma, c'est le coup de foudre assuré. Pour Regina, c'est l'inaccessible, l'impossible. Elles vont se découvrir, se chercher, se déchirer mais s'aimer par dessus tout. " Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !
1. Chapter 1

Musicothérapie.

I.

Septembre 2018, Boston.

Le jour se levait à peine lorsqu'Emma arriva en gare de Boston. Elle s'avança lentement sur le quai, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'asseoir. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient du banc à cause de l'humidité et de la pluie qui s'était abattue sur Boston la veille. La jeune fille retira la capuche de sa veste qu'elle avait prit soin de mettre sur sa tête, ayant peur que sa chevelure ne boucle davantage. Elle releva le visage, le regard porté vers l'horizon alors qu'un doux morceau de piano arrivé de son portable jusqu'à ses oreilles grâce à la magie des écouteurs.

Emma est une jeune fille âgée de presque dix neuf ans, son anniversaire est dans un mois. La vie de cette lycéenne ne se résume à pas grand-chose, un quotidien fait d'une enfance et d'une adolescence faite en foyer, sans jamais n'avoir rien connu d'autres que ces murs bétonnés. Bien sûr, des familles, elle en avait rencontré mais jamais personnes n'avaient voulu d'elle, à son plus grand désespoir. Et alors que des larmes se formaient dans le coin de ses yeux, le train arriva enfin à quai. Emma s'empressa de monter à l'intérieur, prenant place sur un siège où elle espérait que personnes ne viennent s'installer à côté, ou en face d'elle.

Physiquement, Emma était de taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux blonds bouclés qui retombaient au milieu de son dos ainsi que des yeux verts émeraude. Elle portait des lunettes noires qu'elle mettait lorsqu'elle lisait, écrivait ou lorsqu'elle était devant un écran. Le train démarra lentement, et aucun signe d'une éventuelle personne qui pourrait s'installer près d'elle. Emma regardait le paysage quand soudain, le bruit de talons la sortit de ses pensées et c'est là que pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma assistait à l'arrivée d'une femme magnifique. La jeune fille resta stoïque quelques secondes, son regard posé sur cette inconnue. La lycéenne baissa alors les yeux, faisant mine de regarder à l'extérieur une nouvelle fois. Discrètement, Emma tourna le visage et regarda d'un peu plus près cette femme avec une beauté sans égal. Cette dernière avait des cheveux mi-longs d'une couleur noire comme les ailes d'un corbeau, une fine taille et des yeux marrons voire chocolat qui, Emma en était persuadée, devait s'assombrir en cas de désir ou de colère. Un frisson parcouru son corps tout entier en l'espace de quelques secondes, alors que la jeune lycéenne imaginait le désir que pourrait ressentir cette femme et la manière dont ses yeux en seraient les reflets.

Emma offrit un sourire à sa voisine, espérant que la brune y réponde. Mais la blonde regretta immédiatement son geste quand elle s'aperçût que sa belle inconnue la toisa du regard. Ce regard était rempli d'une froideur et d'une colère qu'Emma connaissait trop bien. Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement, complètement figée dans son siège. Finalement, lorsqu'Emma retrouva ses esprits, la lycéenne attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers un autre siège, refusant de rester auprès de cette femme plus longtemps.

Du côté de la brune, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant que la jolie blonde avait quittée précipitamment sa place. Le regard que la jeune femme avait posé sur sa voisine avait-il été froid à ce point ? La brune hocha les épaules et décida de ne plus s'en préoccuper. Pourtant, le regret lui pinça le cœur et elle espérait avoir l'occasion de s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille. La tension descendait petit à petit, permettant à la jeune femme de reprendre doucement ses esprits et finit par se détendre presque complètement. Le début de cette journée avait été mouvementé pour Regina Mills, un brin de femme âgée de trente deux ans.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, tout avait bien commencé : Regina s'était réveillée de bonne humeur, heureuse de son nouveau travail qui l'attendait demain. Seulement voilà, lorsqu'elle quitta l'étage pour rejoindre la cuisine et prendre sa tasse de café, Regina se retrouva nez à nez avec Kathryn – sa compagne – mais aussi une autre jeune femme, l'une des nombreuses maitresses de la blonde. Au début, Regina mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se tramait dans _sa_ cuisine. Ç'en était trop pour la brune qui s'était disputé violement avec Kathryn et lui avait ordonné de quitter la maison sur le champ, accompagnée de sa maitresse, vêtue d'une simple nuisette. Evidement, sur le trajet, Regina, malgré l'heure qui s'était écoulée entre la dispute et le départ de Kathryn, la colère et l'immense tristesse que ressentait Regina à ce moment-là demeuraient bien présentes. Alors forcément, le sourire que la jolie blonde avait abordé pour la jeune femme, ç'en était trop une fois de plus pour Regina qui avait projeté sa colère sur cette jeune fille. La brune arriva enfin à la station où elle devait s'arrêter pour emprunter le chemin qui la mènerait au conservatoire de la ville. Quelques stations plus tard, ce fût à Emma de descendre du train…

La lycéenne descendit du train avec hâte, marchant à vive allure vers son établissement scolaire. Une bonne trentaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis sa rencontre avec la brune mais, pour autant, le regard que lui avait lancé cette inconnue restait totalement figé dans l'esprit d'Emma. Aurait-elle commis un impair ? Peut-être que cette sulfureuse brune n'était pas d'humeur, tout simplement. Quoiqu'il en soit, Emma n'oubliera jamais ce regard. Finalement, au bout de vingt minutes de marche, la jeune fille arriva devant son lycée où son amie de longue date, Ruby, l'attendait patiemment.

« Enfin te voilà ! »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Rub', j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

« Dans mes bras blondie, tout de suite. »

Les deux jeunes amies ouvrirent les bras mutuellement pour échanger une étreinte, heureuse de se retrouver après deux longs mois sans s'être vues. Ruby abordait un sourire tendre et espiègle envers Emma qui s'amusa devant l'expression de sa meilleure amie.

« Laisse-moi te regarder blondie, tu es tellement belle ! »

En effet, Emma avait fait un réel effort vestimentaire. La jeune blonde avait opté pour une chemise blanche en coton aux rayures noires, un jean slim noir, des bottes hautes de la même couleur ainsi que son perfecto rouge. Emma avait même osé se maquiller, un trait d'eye-liner qu'elle avait parfaitement bien réussi, du mascara et un rouge à lèvres rosé très discret. Ruby n'en revenait pas.

« Sincèrement blondie, si cette année tu ne fais pas fureur auprès des filles, je me dévouerai volontiers ! »

« Très drôle Ruby, très drôle. »

Emma et Ruby se sont rencontrées en seconde, depuis, elles sont inséparables. Pourtant, Emma qui était très solitaire, avait tapé dans l'œil de Ruby si l'on peut dire, et la brune avait tenté mille et une approche pour que celle-ci devienne son amie. Dorénavant, elles formaient un duo et cela leur convenait très bien. Forcément, quand Emma a annoncé à Ruby qu'elle aimait les filles, cette dernière l'avait accepté tout de suite sans jamais la rejeter. Une fois que le portail du lycée ouvrit ses portes, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la cours.

La matinée s'était déroulée sans encombre. Emma et Ruby ne pouvaient être plus heureuses puisqu'elles allaient être dans la même classe pour leur dernière année lycée. L'emploi du temps était relativement chargé pour le premier trimestre mais les deux jeunes filles semblaient satisfaites des professeurs qu'elles allaient avoir. Durant l'après-midi, leur professeur principal s'était chargé d'inscrire les élèves dans une option de leur choix. Parmi elles, Emma s'était positionnée en théâtre, musique ou art plastique. La blonde espérait sincèrement pouvoir accéder à la musique puisqu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout se diriger dans cette voie. Une fois la journée terminée, Emma et Ruby prirent des chemins différents. Elles s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant de prendre la route chacune de leur côté.

Emma monta dans le train qui commençait à se remplir. La blonde avait sincèrement du mal à s'orienter étant donné la foule entassée dans le wagon. Avec difficulté, Emma réussi à s'en dégager et se dirigea vers un wagon plus calme. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'installer, en levant le visage, Emma s'aperçût qu'un homme visiblement alcoolisé abordait une jeune femme qui semblait perdue et ne savait pas comment réagit. La lycéenne s'approcha doucement, et reconnue la brune de ce matin. Son cœur rata un battement, allant même jusqu'à avoir un mouvement de recul. Que faire ? Ne pas réagir comme la plupart des gens, ou s'interposer ? Le choix fût vite fait, et Emma opta donc pour venir en aide à la jeune femme.

La lycéenne se précipita sur l'homme, qu'elle attrapa par le col de sa chemise et usa de sa force pour le plaquer contre la porte du train qui séparait les wagons. Malgré la ténacité de l'homme, Emma réussit à l'immobiliser complètement, s'amusant même à lui tordre le bras. La blonde eût accès assez facilement au bouton qui appelait la sécurité qui intervint rapidement. Une fois son souffle reprit, Emma récupéra son sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur le sol, s'apprêtant à partir mais une voix ainsi qu'une main sur son épaule la retint dans son geste. Emma se retourna tout doucement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec la brune de ce matin. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant proches physiquement l'une de l'autre. Emma avait le souffle court, impressionnée par la beauté de la brune qui la regardait plus tendrement, cette fois.

« Bonjour, je ne sais comment vous remercier… »

La brune paraissait émue, la peur avait laissé place à quelques larmes. Le cœur d'Emma se brisa littéralement en voyant cette émotion dans les yeux de sa belle inconnue.

« Ne vous en faite pas, je me devais d'agir. »

« Personnes, à part vous, n'a eu le cran de le faire, je vous en suis sincèrement reconnaissante. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Quand on dit non, c'est non, je lui ai simplement rappelé. »

« J'ai cru voir ça oui, c'était très sympa de vous voir lui tordre le bras. »

Regina se mit à rire légèrement. Emma, quant à elle, elle était toujours figée et entendre le rire de sa belle inconnue n'arrangea en rien la situation.

« Mon nom est Regina. Regina Mills. »


	2. II

_**Note de l'auteure :**_

 _ **Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je poste enfin le second chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je sais que j'ai tardé mais je voulais écrire un chapitre de qualité, puis, j'ai été très inspirée par « Renaissance : quand la Ténébreuse redevient la Sauveuse. » du coup ceci explique mon retard !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça m'encourage et ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

 _ **Sinon, j'espère que vôtre rentrée s'est bien passé et pour ceux et celles qui sont encore en vacances prenez soin de vous hihi !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **C.**_

II.

 _« Mon nom est Regina. Regina Mills. »_

 _Regina_. Jamais un prénom n'avait paru aussi beau aux yeux d'Emma. L'orpheline avait l'impression d'être face à une Reine : cette madame Mills dégageait une certaine prestance qui faisait frémir la blonde, un port de tête à l'allure royale et un physique terriblement avantageux. Alors qu'un sourire au coin des lèvres s'étirait de la bouche de Regina, cette dernière tendit la main vers Emma qui n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre. Lorsqu'elle reprit enfin ses esprits, l'orpheline joint sa main dans celle de la brune avant de sourire timidement.

« Swan. Emma Swan. »

« Enchantée, Miss Swan. »

Comme pour se rattraper de son erreur commise ce matin, Regina regarda intensément la blonde et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. De son côté, Emma relâcha la main de la brune à contre cœur mais ce dernier se réchauffa aussitôt en voyant _enfin_ le sourire de Regina que l'orpheline désespérait tant voir. Ce sourire s'était immiscé dans le corps d'Emma telle une douce caresse. La lycéenne aurait juré ne jamais rien avoir vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi envoûtant que ce sourire. Alors que l'orpheline continuait de rêvasser, la jeune fille revint rapidement à la réalité lorsque le train commençait à prendre en vitesse entraînant une perte d'équilibre chez les deux jeunes femmes.

« Et si nous nous asseyons, Miss Swan ? » _**proposa la jeune brune, un fin sourire aux coins des lèvres.**_

« Je vous suis, Madame Mills. »

La lycéenne et la pianiste s'installèrent côte à côte sur les sièges qui se trouvaient à leur proximité. Emma s'était assise à côté de la vitre, le paysage défilait à vive allure, accompagné par la lumière orangée du soleil qui s'apprêtait à se coucher. L'orpheline n'osait regarder Regina, de peur de ne pas être assez discrète ou alors, trop intrusive, tout simplement.

Regina, de son côté, assise juste en face de la jeune blonde qui l'avait sauvé, profité que la jeune fille avait le regard porté vers l'horizon pour la détailler. La jeune pianiste devait admettre que _cette_ Emma était drôlement jolie. Les rayons du soleil caressèrent son doux visage, une mèche de cheveux s'était délicatement posée sur sa joue mais l'orpheline n'avait pas l'air déranger. Soudain, le cœur de Regina rata un battement. La brune réalisait tout doucement que _sa_ Sauveuse était aussi belle, aussi douce qu'un ange. Oui, _cette_ Emma Swan ressemblait à un ange tombait tout droit du ciel. Regina soupira. Depuis quand la pianiste commençait-elle à regarder d'autre femmes que Kathryn ? En l'occurrence une femme beaucoup plus jeune. Malgré tout cela, Regina n'avait encore jamais vue une fille aussi belle qu'Emma pouvait l'être. Quelque chose d'infiniment tendre émanait de la blonde, quelque chose de différent que la brune ne tarderait pas à découvrir.

Pourtant, Regina n'avait jamais véritablement crû au destin. Pour elle, cela ne servait à rien de se poser autant de questions. Mais plus elle avançait dans l'âge, plus la pianiste comprenait que finalement, si, le destin était bel et bien réel. Rien n'arrive jamais sans raisons. Regina était persuadée que _cette_ Emma Swan ne l'avait pas sauvé pour rien, que leur rencontre n'était aucunement dû au hasard mais au contraire, cette rencontre serait le fruit de quelque chose, quelque chose de nouveau auquel ni Regina, ni Emma n'étaient préparées. Mais faudrait-il encore savoir quoi ?

Emma avait détourné le regard. En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, l'orpheline rencontra les beaux yeux chocolat de Regina. Une fois de plus, les deux jeunes femmes furent transportées par leur regard, leur échange silencieux. En cet instant, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elles dans ce train comme si rien d'autres existaient, elles étaient là, assises l'une en face de l'autre, sans se lâcher des yeux.

Soudain, une voix annonçant l'arrivée en gare de Boston mit fin à cet instant. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient détournés le regard brutalement avant se précipiter pour sortir sur le quai. Alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à entamer sa marche, Regina la retint par le bras. L'orpheline se retourna pour faire face à la pianiste qui se tenait droite, un énième sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci encore pour tout à l'heure, Miss Swan. Je suis certaine que nous allons nous revoir très bientôt. »

La jeune pianiste ne s'éternisa pas, ne laissant même pas le temps à Emma pour répondre. La brune lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et disparut dans la foule.

La lycéenne faisait les gros yeux. Venait-elle de rêver ? La sulfureuse brune qu'elle avait rencontré ce matin-même, cette magnifique femme aux allures de Reine qu'elle avait sauvée il y a tout juste une heure avait comme qui dirait, _« flirtée »_ avec elle. Emma secoua la tête. Elle peinait à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Cette journée était définitivement une journée très peu banale pour l'orpheline. A présent, elle ne se languissait que d'une seule chose : raconter tout cela à Ruby.

Le soir-même, Emma n'avait cessé de penser à Regina. Il ne s'était pas écoulé une seule seconde sans que la lycéenne repense à cette femme. Pourtant, la jeune blonde avait tout fait pour occuper son esprit : tout d'abord, elle avait pris une feuille blanche, créer comme un tableau pour écrire son emploi du temps qu'elle colla sur le mur juste au-dessus de son petit bureau. Dans un second temps, Emma avait noté toutes les dates importantes concernant les épreuves du baccalauréat blanc sur une autre feuille vierge, précisant que ces dates étaient uniquement prévisionnelles mais au moins, la lycéenne les avait en visuel. Puis, dans un troisième temps, après avoir mangé et s'être doucher, la jolie blonde avait dessiné longuement. Enfermée dans sa toute petite chambre avec un peu de piano, l'orpheline s'évadait grâce aux dessins qu'elle réalisait. La vie au foyer était très difficile pour Emma. La jeune blonde se faisait rejeter sans arrêt, personnes ne voulaient d'elle. Certains la brutaliser, la terrorisait, alors la musique et le dessin était devenu vital pour cette orpheline en manque d'amour et de liberté.

La vérité, c'est qu'Emma enviait Ruby, elle enviait ses camarades heureux de raconter leur vacance d'été en famille, elle enviait les câlins que leur maman leur faisait chaque soir, elle enviait tous les garçons qui jouaient au foot avec leur père, les engueulades et les réconciliations avec les frères et sœurs, qu'ils soient petits ou grands. Emma avait beau avoir bientôt dix-neuf ans, elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi ses « _parents_ » l'avaient abandonné, la lycéenne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi jamais personnes n'avaient pas voulu d'elle, pourquoi toutes les familles dans lesquelles elle avait été placer étaient violentes, maltraitantes, ravageuses…

Alors que la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte, Emma s'installa sur le rebord, observant la lune, quelques larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. La lycéenne espérait qu'un jour pas si lointain, elle pourrait courir dans la rue pour hurler qu'elle est _enfin_ libre, elle espérait bientôt pouvoir quitter ce foyer et vivre dans son propre studio, on dans un petit appartement, loin des jeunes qui l'entourent, loin de la violence, de la peur qui la tiraille. Tout doucement, alors qu'Emma ne pleurait plus, pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette soirée, la jolie blonde pensait à Regina…

De l'autre côté de Boston, dans un quartier privé, des cris raisonnèrent violement dans la demeure de Regina. La brune se disputait avec Kathryn, sa compagne, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner des évènements de ce matin. La pianiste hurlait, pleurait, elle faisait tout pour s'éloigner de Kathryn qui, quant à elle, ne lâchait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Regina était à bout. Dans sa vie, elle n'avait connu que Kathryn, elles étaient ensembles depuis dix ans, vivaient dans la même maison depuis presque six ans. Seulement voilà, si les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignaient, c'est parce qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord pour avoir un enfant. Depuis plus d'un an, Regina faisait tout pour convaincre Kathryn, montrant un peu plus chaque jour son désir d'enfanté mais sa compagne ne semblait pas de cet avis. Alors au fur et à mesure, Kathryn rentrait de plus en plus tard du travail – soi-disant – allant même jusqu'à prétexter des voyages d'affaires qui durent plusieurs jours, des réunions de dernière minute. Evidement, Regina se doutait bien que Kathryn lui était infidèle mais jusqu'à présent, la pianiste avait préféré être aveugle sur la situation jusqu'à ce matin où désormais, elle en eu la preuve formelle.

« Ecoute Kathryn, je ne le répèterai pas, sors d'ici, tout de suite ! »

« Regina, mon amour, s'il te plaît… »

« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, tu sors d'ici et ne revient surtout pas, comprit ? »

« Je te promets de faire des efforts, on peut l'avoir ce bébé, si tu y tiens tant… »

« Ecoute Kathryn, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour avoir un enfant, je l'aurai moi-même, toute seule, c'est clair ? Maintenant dégage de _ma_ maison ! »

« C'est _nôtre_ maison, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! »

« Considère qu'elle n'est plus _nôtre_ maison. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Regina poussa Kathryn vers l'extérieur avant de claquer violement la porte d'entrée. La pianiste se laissa glisser au sol, les jambes repliées, complètement recroquevillée et pleura à chaudes larmes. Ç'en était trop pour la brune, elle avait beaucoup enduré durant l'année qui s'était écoulée, complètement délaissée, en manque d'amour. Regina était déçue, terriblement déçue et elle ignorait comment elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir, elle ignorait comment pourrait-elle se remettre de tout cela. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la pianiste se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une longue douche avant de se mettre en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit, bien froid à présent. Demain serait un autre jour, une nouvelle vie, demain, Regina Mills allait commencer son nouveau travail et elle espérait trouver rapidement le chemin de la guérison.

 _ **Le lendemain**_.

Le lendemain, Emma était arrivée au lycée déjà épuisée alors que sa journée venait à peine de commencer. La nuit dernière fût bien trop courte pour la lycéenne qui avait était resté éveillée durant des heures à cause des cauchemars. Les nuits d'Emma se résumaient à cela, à des cauchemars, des pleurs, des crises d'angoisses à répétition. Lorsqu'elle arriva de son établissement, la jeune blonde réussit tout de même à sourire en voyant Ruby qui l'attendait sagement. Les deux amies se saluèrent avant de se diriger vers les couloirs.

La matinée s'était écoulée tout doucement. Durant les quatre heures qui venaient de passer, le professeur principal d'Emma et de Ruby avait réglé les derniers point importants concernant l'administratif et avait distribué à l'ensemble de la classe l'option dans laquelle ils avaient été accepté. L'orpheline fût ravie de découvrir qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, elle aurait des cours de musique, son premier vœux.

La reprise des cours arriva enfin. Emma n'avait qu'une hâte : s'installer dans la petite salle de musique pour pouvoir apprendre, jouer et peut-être même composer. Ruby accompagna son amie devant la salle avant de rejoindre son cours de théâtre étant l'option qu'elle avait choisie. Une fois partie, Emma rentra alors dans la salle et aborda un sourire en voyant tous les instruments dans cette salle drôlement intime. La lycéenne s'approcha du piano qu'elle admira durant quelques minutes avant de s'assoir. Une fois sur sa chaise, lorsqu'Emma releva le visage, elle aperçut une jeune femme devant son bureau qui semblait observé des dossiers, avec quelques photos. Il devait probablement s'agir des fiches de chaque élève avec les photos que l'orpheline reconnut d'assez loin.

Emma observait avec attention la jeune femme brune, la tête plongée dans les papiers, et se disait qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Regina. La lycéenne espérait rêver.

« Bonjour Madame. »

Lorsque l'intéressée releva la tête pour sourire à l'élève, Emma réalisa finalement qu'il s'agissait de Regina Mills. La _magnifique_ Regina Mills.

Subitement, le cœur d'Emma battait à la chamade à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, elle avait les mains moites, comme si, en revoyant la brune, l'orpheline allait faire un malaise. Elle n'en était pas loin. La jeune fille reprit difficilement ses esprits, complètement obsédée par Regina, _sa_ professeur de musique.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, les derniers élèves arrivèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent rapidement. Emma avait la tête relevée, l'arythmie toujours autant présente dans sa poitrine. Puis, soudain, son regard croisa celui de Regina. Sur le visage de la pianiste, la jeune blonde remarqua sa surprise mais elle perçut autre chose, comme un soulagement, une certaine joie en voyant la brune sourire tendrement. Décidément, cette année promettait d'être intéressante…

« Bonjour à toutes, et tous. Je suis Regina Mills, vôtre professeur de musique pour cette année. »


End file.
